Hauntings
by Tabloid
Summary: Pie Eater- a teen tortured by seeing ghosts and ghouls all his life, run away from home and meets a Winnebago full of eccentric teenagers
1. Chapter One: Leaving Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.  
  
A/N: This is an extremely late present for Keza. And, two weeks from now, I will put up my contribution for Pie Week and Poley's B-Day. Love! ^_^  
  
-----  
  
Mrs. and Mr. Jones looked up as their seventeen-year- old son, Sean-better known as Pie Eater walked into the room. He was shaking, wearing only his boxers and a blanket huddled around his shoulders. His eyes were wide and frightened as he quickly rushed over to the other side of the room and sat, pulling the blanket tighter around him and staring at the doorway, eyes still wide and still frightened.  
  
"Sean." Mrs Jones whispered. Her son gave no reply. "Sean." She got up from her seat in the large armchair near the bookcase. "Sean." she whispered once more, reaching out to touch his shoulder.  
  
At the contact, Pie Eater jumped and screamed.  
  
"Sean!" Mrs. Jones cried out her son's name once more.  
  
Either the sound of his name or the sound of his mother's voice jarred him back into reality. He blinked, sighed, and then relaxed, giving his mother a weak smile.  
  
"I'm fine, Mom." He said unconvincingly. "It was just....I'm fine."  
  
"Sean, are you sure?" She faltered when he nodded, wrapping the blanket around himself once more. "You know, sweetheart, I think that if you went back to school-"  
  
"No."  
  
Mrs. Jones tried again, smiling sweetly. "But if you go back to school, get back in a social lifestyle-"  
  
"No." Pie Eater snapped coldly, eyes narrow and un-yeilding. "I'm not going back."  
  
"You've been out of school for three months, Sean." Mr. Jones put in. "You need to go back-"  
  
"No!" He exclaimed, sent into a wild frenzy. "No! I'm not going back there! I'm not! You can't make me!"  
  
"Sean-"  
  
"You don't know! You don't see what I see, you don't have to! You don't understand! You'll never understand! You're just..." He trailed off, unsure of what to say, of how to say it. "I'm going back to bed."  
  
His parents were silent until he left the room.  
  
The next morning, when she went to wake him, Mrs. Jones found a note on his nightstand. Her son had left.  
  
-------------  
  
Pie Eater walked down the highway, one of his parent's hiking backpacks strewn over his shoulder, and a wallet in his back pocket that held about forty dollars plus his credit card. He walked along the shoulder for a while then stopped, and held out his thumb.  
  
The highway ran through a rural community, so it was a while before he say any cars go by, and even longer before an old Winnebago pulled over to the side of the road.  
  
The door opened, and a blond guy with an eyepatch looked at him calculatingly. Behind him, in the driver's seat, sat a girl who's blonde hair was dyed orange and pulled back into two braids.  
  
"Heya." She grinned. "You wanna ride or what."  
  
The guy with the eyepatch smiled and stepped aside, allowing Pie Eater to enter the Winnebago.  
  
----- 


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Newsies, nor Keza, Calico and Mayfly.       

**A/N:** Part of this was written a while ago, about four months and it kinda sucks, but I really didn't want to rewrite it so here you go.

-----------

       The blond boy grinned, and held out his hand to Pie Eater, who shook it tentatively.

       "Hi, I'm Blink." He nodded to the girl in the driver's seat. "That's Smalltalk."

       "Hiya!" She chirped.

       Pie Eater started to introduce himself but stopped short when Blink added, "She's a psychic."

       "Huh-wha?" he gaped, looking from Smalltalk to Blink and back again. 

       "He's very articulate." A voice came from the back.

       "That's Calico." Smalltalk grinned.

       "Really? Well, uhm, you know... I don't really think I'll be needing that ride." Pie Eater stuttered, backing up.

       Blink frowned. "Then what are you going to do."

       "I'll walk."

       "Ooh." Smalltalk grimaced. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

       "Why not?"

       "Mary."

       If Pie Eater wasn't confused already, he sure as hell was now.

       "Mary?" he repeated.

       "You coming or what?" Blink interrupted.

       "Huh?" Pie Eater fidgeted, uncomfortable. "I don't know..." he sighed. _Well, if you're hitchhiking you can't really expect to be picked up by someone normal_, he thought "Yeah. I'm coming."

       "Good. Now get in back with the others, Pie Eater." Smalltalk shifted the Winnebago back into drive, her eyes back on the road.

       Pie Eater blinked. "How did you know my name?"

       "Don't ask." Blink said, putting a hand on Pie Eater's shoulder and guiding him into the living area of the Winnebago. "You either won't understand it or you'll be creeped out beyond belief."

       "I already am."

       "Good."

       Seven other teens looked up as they entered, all their eyes on Pie Eater. He shifted uncomfortably once again.

       The Chinese boy in the corner looked up from a device in his hands. "Is that him?"

       Blinked nodded. "Yeah, Swifty, he is."

       "The guy that sees dead people?"

       Pie Eater's eyes widened. "Yeah." Blink said. 

        Pie Eater's eyes narrowed as he looked at from person to person. "Okay, I want to know what the hell's going on-"

       He was cut off as the tires screeched and the Winnebago came to a sudden stop, throwing it's passengers from their seat.

       Smalltalk ran into the room in an excited frenzy. "She's close! We're going to see her! I know it!"

       There was a second's wait, then the members of the group scampered to different places, apparently getting prepared for something. 

       "Can you sense her, Keza?" The brown-haired girl nodded, then turned back to the window, trying to catch a glimpse of anything out-of-place.

       "I said 300mm film, Dutchy!" the other boy, a blonde with glasses, rolled his eyes and went to fetch the proper film.

       "Mayfly!"

      A girl with mousy brown hair adjusted her glasses and she opened the large, green binder on her lap. "Resurrection Mary. According to legend, in the 1920s, Mary was at a dance at the O'Henry Ballroom, now the Willowbrook. She got into an argument with her boyfriend, left the dance, and began to hitchhike down Archer Avenue. Somewhere between the dance and the main gates of Resurrection Cemetery, she was struck and killed by a hit and run driver. Now she hitchhikes down Archer Avenue, headed home but always getting out of the car and running towards the cemetery or disappearing when close."

       "Smalltalk, do you know where she is?" Swifty shouted over as he fiddled with a large, black electronic device.

       "No, but she's close. I can feel-"

       "There's a girl walking alongside the Winnebago." Despite the fact that Pie Eater's voice was practically a whisper among the other's shouts, the room became silent.  

       "Where?"

       "The right side of the bus." he paused as he went to the window. "She's stopped in front of the door."

       Everyone froze, as they all turned to look towards the cab of the Winnebago. They all looked at each other, most of them wide-eyed, until-

       "Not it!" Calico said quickly. The others repeated the phrase, and Keza rolled her eyes, the loser of their kindergarten game, and left the Winnebago.

       Smalltalk sat down and brushed an orange lock of hair out of here eyes. "She's still angry."

       "Who?"

       "Mary." A far-away look came into her eyes, and her voice was somewhat monotone. "She thinks it's the same night."

       "So she's still mad at her boyfriend?" A guy with brown hair and glasses asked.

       "Yes."

       "Bummer for him."

       "Shut up, Specs."

       "Guys." They fell silent as Keza entered the room, followed by a blond girl who wore a long, white dress. "We have another passenger."

       Pie Eater looked at the girl, the ghost known as Resurrection Mary. Her eyes met his, and his widened with fear.

       He fainted.

---------

       "Crap, you'd think a guy who sees ghosts all the time would be able to handle one."

       "Shut _up_, Specs."

       Pie Eater opened his eyes as Specs pushed Dutchy off his perch on the table, and Keza took the wet cloth from his forehead.

       "Mornin', kiddo." she grinned.

       "Ugh." Pie Eater protested as he closed his eyes once more.

       "Nope!" Pie Eater's eyes flew open as Mayfly leapt onto the couch he was laying on, bouncing him into the air. "You gotta stay up, kiddo."

       "Yeah, Don't worry. She left an hour ago." Specs grinned. "No reason to be scared."

       "Specs, you're a pain in my ass."

       "Love ya too, Dutch." The brown-haired boy grinned, wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed him on top of his head. 

       "She disappeared." Mayfly chirped. "You shoulda seen it."

       Pie Eater shook his head, trying to clear it. "You people are insane."

       "Yup!" she chirped.

       "Where are you from?" He asked, curious.

       "Different places." Keza said. "All around."

       Pie Eater waited, but that was all the answer he got.

       Calico laughed suddenly. "You don't need to know that, Pie Eater. Just like we don't need to know about you. Might be better off that way, you don't know what anyone's done, their past, anything of that sort. It's better off that way."

       "Calico, Smalltalk and Swifty are from the same place. So are Specs and Dutchy." She nodded to the two boys on the table, who continued to make-out. Keza rolled her eyes at them, threw a pillow, and continued. "Those five met up first, and Mayfly joined up, then I did the same."

       Pie Eater sat up, and looked out the window at the large, iron gates of Resurrection Cemetery. Mayfly looked out the window, too, and grinned. 

       "Did you know that in 1976 a man called the police saying that a blonde girl was locked in the cemetery, holding onto two of the bars and looking out." She didn't ask this an actual question, and continued without waiting for an answer. "When the police came, the girl was gone, but the police officer found that two of the bars were pulled apart and scorched, and there was an impression on each of the bars." She grinned at him. "An impression of a handprint."

       She blinked. "Of course the cemetery attempted to cover it up, saying that it was the result of a truck backing up into the gates, but who believes that?"

       "I do." Calico answered.

       Mayfly rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Come on. You see the girl disappear, share a five minute ride with a dead girl, and you're still a skeptic."

       "I didn't see anyone disappear. For all I know she could of left the Winnebago when I wasn't looking."

       "We didn't stop!" Mayfly exclaimed. Calico just shrugged and looked away as Mayfly glared at her.

       Pie Eater shook his head. "Who the hell are you people."

       Mayfly turned back to him, the wide grin back on her face.  She laughed and ruffled his hair. "We're ghost hunters, kiddo!" 

--------

**Shoutouts****:**

**Kezizzles****:** ha! Yes. Weird, freaked out Pie rocks, doesn't he? WINNEBAGO!

**Shadowlands**: Winnebago!

**Sita**: I wrote! It only took me about... six months, I think...

**Falco**: *glomps Falco* Can't tell you yet. Tis a secret. ^_^

**Twitch:** haha, Soon. Or a month or... six...

**Leigh**: Sure! 


End file.
